The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for the treatment of a fluid and more particularly to methods and apparatus to treat a water based fluid.
It is known to reduce scale in a water based fluid by wrapping a pipe transporting the water based fluid with a wire having an alternating current passing there through. An exemplary system is the EasyWater™ brand water treatment system available from Freije Treatment Systems located at 7435 E. 86th Street, Indianapolis, Ind. 46256. Further, it is known to place electrodes in direct contact with a water based fluid as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/493,094, assigned to Drexel University, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid treatment device for treating a water based fluid is provided. The fluid treatment device comprising a conduit through which the water based fluid travels; at least a first electrode and a second electrode placed in direct contact with the water based fluid; and a control device coupled to the at least two electrodes. The control device providing an alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode and monitoring a conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode. At least one characteristic of the alternating potential difference being adjusted by the control device based on an indication of the conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid treatment device for treating a water based fluid is provided. The fluid treatment device comprising a conduit through which the water based fluid travels; at least a first electrode and a second electrode placed in direct contact with the water based fluid; and a control device coupled to the at least two electrodes to provide an alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode. A period of the alternating potential difference being adjusted by the control device to enhance resonance in the water based fluid.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid treatment device for treating a fluid is provided. The fluid treatment device comprising a conduit having an interior through which the fluid travels; at least a first electrode and a second electrode placed in direct contact with the fluid within the conduit; and a control device coupled to the first electrode and the second electrode to provide a potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode. Each of the first electrode and the second electrode include at least a first fluid directing surface positioned relative to the conduit to direct the fluid traveling through the conduit between the first electrode and the second electrode.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid treatment device for treating a water based fluid is provided. The fluid treatment device comprising a conduit through which the water based fluid travels; at least a first electrode and a second electrode placed in direct contact with the water based fluid; a control device coupled to the at least two electrodes. The control device providing an alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode and monitoring a conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode. A peak voltage of the alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode and a duty cycle of the alternating potential difference being adjusted by the control device based on an indication of the conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of treating a moving fluid is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing a first electrode and a second electrode each in direct contact with the moving fluid, the moving fluid passing between the first electrode and the second electrode; applying an alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode to treat the moving fluid; monitoring an indication of a conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode; and adjusting a parameter of the alternating potential difference based on the indication of the conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode.
Additional features and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.